


Perfect Day

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Made For Each Other, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Seeing each other after a long day, Tobio Kageyama cooking, Tsukishima Kei in Love, coming home, domestic fluff is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Prompt: Kageyama is home early after his job as a national volleyball player. Left his phone at home so he didn't talk to Kei all day. Kei comes home late and the two have dinner together after Kageyama cooks for them as a surprise.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Perfect Day

The house was dark and grim. Kageyama was home first today. Which was a real shame because he hoped to see Tsukishima and just melt right into him after the day he had.    
Training on the Tokyo National team was no joke. With training sessions early morning, board meetings with officials and marketing promotions that the academy schedules till late afternoon; Tobio was ready to pass out. 

But first he went to check his phone. He left it at home accidentally. He only realised this mid-day when he was missing Kei and wanted to hear his voice. Kageyama forced himself to the far end of their apartment where their bedroom was. 

  
  


> _ 4 messages from Kei <3 _
> 
> _ 3 missed calls from Kei <3 _

He opens the chat. Curious to why Kei would be texting him at all. He preferred to call. Somethings must be really dire at work that he couldn’t call at all.

> _ 2 missed calls from Kei <3 _

12:30 PM

Kei <3

> Oi king why arent you picking up.. 
> 
> anyway  I’ll come home late today, sorry. 
> 
> I’ll buy the  groceries otw back. 
> 
> Text me if you want  anything specific

12:35 PM

Kei <3

> Okay I dont think I’ll be out till 8… too much left to do.. I miss you.

6:47 PM

> _ 1 missed calls from Kei <3 _

6:50 PM

Kei <3

> You probably reached home by now... 
> 
> I forgot you didn’t take your phone with
> 
> you today. Bakeyama i was worried

7:53 PM

Kei <3

> I dont think i cant go the market today
> 
> Im dead tired. Im heading back now see
> 
> you soon 

8:30 PM

Kageyama read all the messages with a frown. It wasn’t like Kei’s workplace to keep them past 5PM most days. However he supposes it couldn’t have been helped. Otherwise Tsukishima definitely would have been home by now. 

Suddenly the most brilliant idea hit him. He’ll cook dinner for the two.

Since Kei was always home before him he had taken that responsibility. But Kageyama was a decent cook. And he could definitely whip something up in 30 minutes.

After a quick change of clothes into loose comfortable clothes Kageyama went to the bedroom storage and dug out three large heaps of blankets; minions, frozen and toy story themed blankets that they received ironically but surprisingly used unironocally. Dumping them on their grey dumpy couch he rushed to light some candles he decorated on the coffeetable.

Shuffling to the kitchen he surveyed the fridge and cupboards. With grocery day neglected not much was there for Kageyama to work with. But he was determined.

“Fuck it.”

He grabbed the pasta spaghetti, threw it in a boiling pot and set to combining garlic, olive oil, salt and red pepper flakes in a large skillet. Careful to warm it over low heat whilst stirring occasionally, the garlic softened and turned golden. He kept a watchful eye on the boiling pasta.

After a few minutes he drained the pasta in a colander set in the sink and add the pasta to the garlic mixture. Mixing it well Tobio salviated over his last minute but delicious meal. Adding some parsley and lemon zest he adjusted the seasoning to his and Kei's taste and transfer it to a large serving bowl.

Just as he was grating cheese over the serving bowl when the door knocked loudly. In a rush Tobio threw aside the cheese, took the single huge bowl of Aglio e Olio to the coffee table in front of the TV and went to the door.

The tug on his heart when he saw his exhausted Tsukishima was painful. And they reached for each other at the same time.

The hug was not brief. It was a long, warm one. That encompassed you and just emulated love and affection. With their faces pressed against each others necks, their arms completely wrapped around one another, Kageyama felt Tsukishima sigh impossibly deeper into their embrace. They stood there. Holding each other. Feeling loved and protected. 

“I missed you so fucking much today.”

Kageyama held him close, “Me too, Kei.”

Finally as the hug loosened and they pulled apart, arms still tangled together still however. Kei groaned, “I have to make dinner shall we order out inste-”

“I cooked for us!”

Silence.

Another hug. Kageyama laughed at him. 

“Its simple really, I made ‘Aglio e Olio.’ ”

“I really love you.”

Kageyama just swatted him away to go shower while he broke out the wine. They both had a long day. 

Within fifteen minutes the two were snuggling on their couch, netflix on and hot plates in their hands. 

“What do you wanna watch?”

“You can pick.”

“Ponyo…”

“Sure, I think I forgot how it ended anyway.”

"I'm too excited."

And that was the end of a perfect day.


End file.
